1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for operating a furnace, in particular a furnace for melting metal, for example scrap iron.
2. Related Art
The melting of metals is one of the energy-intensive processes in which large amounts of energy have to be used in order to achieve the desired outcome. Corresponding methods for operating a furnace are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,416. Owing to the greatly increasing costs of energy and the debate about carbon dioxide emissions, it is desirable to make the melting process of melting metals more energy-efficient.